Reika Tamaki/Josie Huffington
'Reika Tamaki '(Josie Huffington in Magical Doremi) is a recurring antagonist in Ojamajo Doremi. Personality Tamaki is a normally polite and very smart girl, often getting the best grades in class and even running for student council all of the time. She has many accomplishments and also seems to be talented. But she also happens to be as spoiled as they come! She expects to get what she wants and always wants the best out of anything. She uses this to gloat and rub it in others faces by comparing what they have, to what she has. She seems to be somewhat unaware of how badly she rubs people, but she has a short temper and is ready to snap the moment you disagree with her or talk down to her. As a result, she can be a little bit childish and is also petty, materialistic, and seeks consistant attention from everyone. To the point that the moment someone else gets this attention she is quick to seek revenge or try to find a way to harass them in front of others so that she comes out looking superior, though this rarely works... While she may be kind of a pain to deal with, most people seem to be fine around her haughty nature. If she doesn't see you as a threat she can be mostly nice and almost generous. Shown best with Shiori Nakayama, who she didn't seem the least bit hostile towards other then scolding her once. Throughout the series, it is made obvious that Tamaki happens to be a lonely girl who really wants some friends. So in her attempts to gain them she shows off and tries to "help them" with criticizing words, then offers to fix the problem. She also happens to be insecure regarding her family bonds some of the time, given that her father never punished her until she remembers what happened to cause this. While she comes off mature and cool, as the series progressed Tamaki started to lose her childish and bratty attitude and even befriended the witchlings during Dokkan. In Ojamajo Doremi 16 she even became one of Hazuki's close friend at the Karen Girls Academy. Appearance Tamaki is a tall, somewhat curvy school girl who dresses very maturely compared to most of the other school girls her age. She has tan-fair skin coloring and small brown eyes. Her long blonde hair consists of long bangs framing her face with few loose hairs at her forehead. Her hair is about chest/stomach in length and worn in about three-four curled parts. Tamaki wears a very simple outfit, consisting of an orange T-shirt styled dress and black ballet flats. For bed, she is shown to wear a peach dress with white ruffles on the shoulder. Due to her nature, she can often be found in flashy or eye catching outfits. History Tamaki is the rich daughter of a very wealthy family. At first when she was little, she was like any normal child. But after she got hurt because of him in two separate occasions, he began to spoil her and never made a fuss when she did bad things. While this has given Tamaki everything she wants, it's also made her very petty and rude, as well as worry her father didn't care about her until she could remember why that was. While Tamaki still shows up throughout Sharp and the later seasons, as noted above, she has toned down somewhat and isn't as rude. Gallery Tamaki Basic.png Rike Tamaki (Deutsch Doremi).png Reika (Doremi Castellano).jpg|Reika laughing WO IST Prinz Olympius und Diabolico aus show Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue.png Rike in Plan S1e32.png Doremi Staffel 1 Folge 32 480p SD Facebook - Der beste von schurk.png So, Eine plan beste im Der Prasident-Tag fur Billy, mit der beste monster mit Monsterbiene aus der beste aus Rita Repulsa - Power Rangers Mit Gift und Stachel, oh okay!.png Ist der plan, oh Okay Jetzt fur Dr Drakken, Monsterbiene und Crocotox-Rot.png Ojamajo-doremi-motto - 3x01 20190213-13342265.jpg Ojamajo-doremi-motto - 3x02 20190213-13432896.jpg Vlcsnap-2019-02-14-08h43m04s12.png Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Anime characters Category:Antagonists Category:Teenagers Category:Children Category:Ojamajo DoReMi